one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust vs Ezra Bridger
Dust vs Ezra Brider (Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Star Wars Rebels) Intro Dust vs Ezra Bridger is ZombieSlayer23's 2nd Off season bonus battle! Who will win between the heroes with sharp weapons. Wow Zombie. Connection is sharp weapons? WELL LIVE WITH IT! Pre Fight Ezra walked through the night. The light... The dark. Ezra was learning both of them. Which one to choose.... Ezra decided with the sith. He would fight alongside the empire. They would rule the galaxy. Ezra stared at someone, walking past Ezra. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and swung it at Dust. Dust acted fast and leaped backwards. Dust grabbed his sword. Ezra: Let's end this! I mean... I'm sorry I don't know what's happening to me! A voice in my head is saying kill you and- You will die! I am a dark version of the Jedi, and I am here to kill you! Dust: What did I do? Ezra: I don't care! I will kill anyone! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! The fight Ezra swiftly forced Dust into the air, and then forced him into the ground. Dust coughed, but got up. He was not finished yet. Dust swung his sword at Ezra while leaping into the air. Ezra forced his lightsaber into his hands and slammed his lightsaber into Dust's sword. The 2 weapons collided for a while. Unfortunately, Ezra won the collision and pushed Dust backwards. Dust quickly got up, not giving up. Ezra swung his lightsaber at Dust, but Dust ducked under the blow. Dust sliced Ezra's leg. Ezra yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, his leg nearly off his body. Dust took this as I sign of victory. Dust: Good bye. Ezra yelled in anger. Dust lifted his sword. Ezra started forming into something else. It was sith Ezra. His eyes full with fury, sith Ezra slowly got up. Dust wasn't giving up hope. Dust swung his sword at Ezra's other leg, but Ezra just forced Dust into a boulder. Dust got up and used his Rising Phoenix to take Critical Damage on Ezra. Ezra stumbled backwards as Dust ran at Ezra for the finishing blow. WHOOSH! CLANG! Dust's sword and Ezra's lightsaber met up again. Ezra needed to win. Ezra started pushing his lightsaber real hard into Dust's sword. The lightsaber started breaking the sword since the lightsaber was so sharp! After pushing a little more, Ezra sliced the sword clean open and sliced open Dust's arm. Ezra forced Dust into the air. ??: KILL HIM! ??: Kanan would be mad though... ??: JUST DO IT! Ezra forced Dust higher and higher into the air, and finally Ezra forced to the ground. With a 360 kick, Ezra managed to kick Dust in the face, while his lightsaber hand swung itself at Dust's face. Ezra pushed it past Dust's body, decapitating the hero. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ezra Bridger!!!!!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees